Seeing As It's You
by Hopeless Romantic 96
Summary: Beca has an ear infection and is forced to go to the doctors so she can carry on mixing for a radio station. What she doesn't know is that she has a new doctor... A new Dr. Chloe Beale... After a drunken night their working relationship changes quite significantly. AU of Pitch Perfect's Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. BeChloe :) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing As It's You 

Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! So I basically had a spontaneous idea of this AU and I had to write it down. I've got loads of ideas for this one. Hope you like it! Please follow and review, you're always so helpful! :) x_**

Beca was determined to finish the mix; this was probably her only chance of getting her music on the radio and she needed to impress her boss, Jesse. But the bass was so muffled, and each heavy beat sent painful vibrations through her muggy head. It had been brewing for a few days now, but she tried to ignore it and it made it a whole lot worse. She got to the end of the bar and threw her head phones off, she couldn't take another minute of it – her head was about to explode. Fuck. As much as she hated to admit defeat, it was definitely time for the doctors. Beca dialled the number, and after being on hold for 20 minutes (as usual), a chirpy receptionist finally answered the phone.

"Hello this is Aubrey Posen at the Silver Lake Surgery, Los Angeles, how can I help you?" She bleated routinely down the line.

"Hi. I need to book an appointment with Dr. Cynthia Rose..." Beca mumbled.

"I'm afraid Dr. Rose isn't available for appointments at the moment, she's on holiday until November. May I take your name please?"

"Ok that's cool. Yeah sure... Beca, Beca Mitchell"

"Right... Let me check for available doctors and we will get you an appointment as soon as possible."

"Kay..."

There was a slight pause in the call and Beca could hear Aubrey typing away frantically at the other end. Beca was a little annoyed that Dr. Rose was away because she preferred continuity, and they got on really well. But this was urgent so Beca just accepted it.

"Ok, well if you want an appointment today, the only doctor we have available is Dr. Beale, and the only slot we have is at 3:00pm. Is that ok?"

"Sure, that's fine. Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day Miss Mitchell." Aubrey said as she put the phone down and went back to reading her magazine.

Beca didn't have long before she had to be at the doctors, so she decided to grab a quick coffee before heading out and walking to the surgery. When she arrived, she strolled up to the front desk and met the blonde she had been on the phone to earlier. She didn't look as happy as she sounded on the phone. In fact she looked as though she wanted Beca to piss off, but perhaps that was just her usual expression. In any case, Beca was still cautious.

"Hi I'm here for-" Beca started before she was cut off by an irritated Aubrey.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area upstairs, Chloe... I mean Dr. Beale will be right with you." Aubrey said, hardly looking up from filing her nails. Something had obviously ticked her off.

"Kay"

Beca staggered lazily up the stairs and took the seat nearest the door. There weren't many people in the waiting room, but there were a few snotty kids who were crawling with bacteria, and she couldn't afford to get a cold now, so she wanted as little contact with them as possible. A few minutes past and it felt like forever; the kids were crawling under all the chairs and they were starting to irritate the brunette with their piercing screams. Finally she heard one of the surgery doors open and a strikingly beautiful red head peeped around the corner.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Uhh yeah that's me." Beca mumbled. She couldn't help but swallow her words because she couldn't hear much, let alone herself talking. She stepped past the red head and sat in the chair nearest the door. She didn't like being close to people and took every opportunity to sit as far away as possible from everyone. As the red head sat down opposite her and got up Beca's records on the computer, Beca couldn't help but notice how stunning she really was. She had the most alluring deep blue eyes and her lips were just the right shade of pink. Her wavy red locks fell perfectly around her shoulders and framed her pronounced collar bones. She was so cute.

"So Miss Mitchell, what can I do for you today?" She said brightly smiling at Beca. Beca hated it when people called her that, it reminded her of her dad.

"Uh you can call me Beca... Well I have a problem with my ears I think. I have this really important job to finish and it's getting difficult because I can't hear much and it hurts my head..." Beca stumbled her way through a sentence; she was still taken aback by the beauty of the red head.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a DJ, I mix songs and stuff. But the heavy beats hurt my ears and I can't hear the rest..."

"What an awesome job! I love music. I can see that would be a problem though. Come and sit on the bench and I'll have a look..." Chloe said getting up and looking through numerous bits of equipment on her desk.

Beca got up from the chair and sat on the high, towelled bench. She had no idea what Dr. Beale was going to do and all of a sudden she felt a little nervous; she hated being touched, but she couldn't show her that she was scared. Beca Mitchell didn't do scared. Ever. However, Chloe could see the uncomfortable expression growing on Beca's face and she rested her hand gently on the top of her arm to comfort her as she peered into Beca's ear with her otoscope. Beca flinched at the contact, but the doctor's hands were so soft and warm, it was strangely comforting.

"Excuse me Doctor Beale... But is it anything to worry about?" Beca muttered trying to sound calm.

"Seeing as I can call you Beca, I reckon you can call me Chloe" she whispered brightly. "No there's nothing to worry about. Not at all. Anyway, Dr. Rose is going part time now so I'll probably be taking over as your doctor... if that's ok of course...?"

"Uhh yeah sure. You seem... nice... But the receptionist told me that Cynthia was just going on holiday..." Beca couldn't help but trip over her words again. What was going on?!

"Well she's not really allowed to tell you otherwise" Chloe smirked.

"Are you allowed to tell me otherwise?" Beca said suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... not really... but seeing as it's you" Chloe giggled. Beca suddenly felt special. But whatever. "Anyway... ok, well it looks as though you have a minor ear infection in both ears. But in your right ear there appears to be a small abscess just in front of the ear drum."

"An abscess?!" Beca jumped.

"A big spot basically... Nothing to worry about, just as long as we remove it as soon as possible so it doesn't get any bigger" Chloe said rubbing the top of Beca's arms comfortingly. Little did she know she was tripling Beca's heart rate.

"Oh ok... Is it gonna hurt?"

"Don't be silly. I'll be careful and you can even have a sticker afterwards if you want one" Chloe teased and gave Beca a comforting wink.

"Whatever." Beca smirked.

Chloe picked up her otoscope again and had another look into Beca's right ear just to make sure. The pair sat in silence, but it was comfortable and it made Beca smile (a rare occurrence). Chloe sighed and nodded confirming her suspicions.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow to get it removed. But my only appointment is at five o'clock, my last one, is that alright?"

"As long as that's five in the afternoon..." Beca joked, raising an eyebrow. "But yeah sure"

"Let me just check to see if everything else is ok, any other trouble with your sinuses?" Chloe said resting her hand on Beca's lower back whilst putting a stethoscope to Beca's chest. Beca could feel her heart racing with the contact, she'd never let anyone touch her like that before. Sure, it was only a doctor and it meant nothing, but this was a cute doctor... she didn't want to make a big deal out of it; she just hoped Chloe wouldn't notice.

"Wow, your heart is racing! You feeling a little stressed or anxious at the moment?" Chloe said genuinely concerned. She had absolutely no idea. "Or are you just scared of me?" She teased.

"Uhhh I guess you could say that..." Beca mumbled embarrassed. "But I umm... I always get nervous at the doctors..." she said half-heartedly. She knew she was lying, but she couldn't see another way around it.

"Alright. Well everything else seems to be ok. It's just your ears. But we'll have that sorted in no time. Ok, well I will see you again tomorrow at five o'clock. It'll take about ten minutes and you'll have to spend an extra ten minutes or so here afterwards just to make sure you're ok. Nervous patients tend to get themselves a little worked up. No more mixing for a few days ok... It'll make it worse."

"Damn it" Beca groaned, she needed to finish her project as soon as possible, but she knew Chloe was right. "Ok then. Thanks a lot... Yeah... so I'll see you tomorrow then..." Beca stood up awkwardly.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..."

"Bye Dr... I mean Chloe" Beca stuttered.

"Bye Beca" Chloe chirped as Beca left the room.

Beca's heart was till racing when she left the surgery. What on earth had gotten into her, this never ever happened. She couldn't quite figure out what was so special about this woman; was it her affectionate nature or her overwhelming beauty. She didn't know and she wasn't going to dwell on it. All she wanted to do was get home and at least try and listen to her mixes without headphones – like that was going to work!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Hey! Thank you so much for following and reviewing; it makes me so happy! Let me know what you think of this chapter, not sure if I'm moving too fast... I'll definitely slow down a bit...Thanks for reading! :) x_**

Beca was up most of the night listening to her mixes and at least trying to do her new project, but she didn't get very far without her bulky headphones. So she packed up and went to bed at around 4am. Beca was definitely a sleep person; she needed at least ten hours a night to be able to function the next day, but her late nights often meant that she barely got half. She was rudely awakened the next morning by her alarm bleeping down her right ear.

"What the?! Oh for god's sake..." She sat bolt upright in bed and slammed the alarm clock down on the floor, smashing it to pieces. She never reacted well to her alarm, but it was particularly painful this morning with an ear infection. But she knew she had to get up; she had work in half an hour. So begrudgingly she staggered to her feet and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work. Within 15 minutes, she was ready and she set off for her half day of work.

It had been the longest day ever, but at quarter to five, she was finally let off from sound checks at the station and she started to make her way to the doctors. She was actually quite excited about it, which was weird considering she was probably going to experience quite a bit of pain. Maybe even a jab; Beca hated jabs. But she just couldn't help feeling a bit of excitement about seeing Chloe again, she was so lovely yesterday and Beca had never grown to like someone that quickly. Maybe they could even be friends... The surgery was only a five minute walk, so she got there in decent time. As she walked up to the desk she could see Aubrey sat chewing her pen and reading a book. Thankfully she looked a little happier today.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Beale at five"

"Hi Beca, how are you?" Aubrey said brightly staring up at her. Beca hadn't told her her first name... obviously she had access to it, but she hadn't become_ that_ familiar with the blonde and since when was it acceptable to use first names at the doctors? ... Clearly since yesterday for Beca and Chloe.

"I'm good thanks... Here to get my ears sorted..."

"Yeah I heard all about it" Aubrey giggled chewing her pen suggestively.

"Right ok... Upstairs again?" Beca said trying to stay cool with Aubrey's odd comments. Had Chloe spoken to her about it...? Patient confidentiality?!

"Yep, see you later..." Aubrey said as she opened her book again, quietly sniggering.

Beca was definitely weirded out... Why would Chloe have spoken to Aubrey about her appointment yesterday and what was so bloody funny? She didn't know, and she didn't really care to be honest, all she wanted to do now was see Chloe. She took a seat in the empty waiting room and played with her fingers whilst she waited to be called in. She heard Chloe's door creak open and she swung around expecting the chirpy red head to step out, however she was slightly disappointed to see a rather old and shabby looking man hobble out and shoot her a particularly hateful look. Chloe was right behind him to make sure he got out ok, but she didn't look as though she was enjoying herself much. She caught sight of Beca and her face lit up, she gave her a cheeky wink and gestured for her to go in and wait whilst she helped him down the stairs. Her smile was so warm and fuzzy, it would never fail to brighten up Beca's day. Beca smiled and slowly made her way into the room; she guessed Chloe would be a few minutes from looking at the state of the man. But she was pleasantly surprised when the cutesy red head skipped back in and sat opposite her.

"Hey you, how's it going?" She smiled gently and moved her chair forward a bit.

"It's going good, how are you?" Beca said smiling gently back. Chloe was so friendly, she just couldn't get over it.

"I'm ok... it's been a long day" She whispered.

"Mmm... I kinda guessed" Beca said cheekily referring to her last patient. Chloe giggled at her sarcastic comment and nodded at the brunette.

"Ok so let's take a look at your ear quickly before we remove this horrid thing." She put her doctor's voice back on, but kept her light-hearted smile dancing across her face. Beca was expecting the contact this time and so didn't flinch when Chloe rest one hand on her upper arm and peeked into her ear. As much as the otoscope wasn't very comfortable in Beca's ear, Chloe's face was so close to hers that she could feel her warm, minty breath on her face and it was very comforting. Chloe's hand suddenly slid down to Beca's wrist and held it for a second. Beca heart was dancing, but she utterly refused to show it. But before she knew it, Chloe was tugging her to her feet.

"Ok, let's get you on the bench and then we can get rid of it" She said taking Beca over to the bench slowly gripping her hand instead of her wrist. Beca was suddenly getting a little nervous, she could see all the jabs ready to use. Oh god.

"Uhh... Chloe, I don't know if I mentioned it, but I'm not great with needles..." Beca squirmed as she sat on the bench ready.

"Oh don't worry, you won't feel it"

"That's what you all say..."

"Well you've never had me before..." Chloe whispered comfortingly as she picked up the small needle and filled it with a see-through liquid. It was the tiniest needle in the world, but it was definitely still a needle.

"So, what did you get up to today?" Chloe chirped. Beca was still petrified of the needle, but Chloe was talking to her so she obviously wasn't going to do it yet.

"I had work today, what else can I say" Beca mumbled.

"Mmm I know what you mean, looks like it's been a long one for both of us then." Chloe was gently stroking Beca's earlobe pretending to examine it, but what Beca didn't know was that she was about to do the injection.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going out for a drink after this, I'm not at work tomorrow so I can be hungover if I want right?" Beca joked, still unaware of what was going on.

"Haha, not too sure that's the right attitude, but I can agree with that, I might even go out for a drink myself" Chloe said as she pulled the needle away and placed it on the tray next to her. Beca was about to ask her if she wanted to go with her, but the needle on the tray distracted her.

"Oh... don't I need it anymore..." she asked apprehensively.

"I've already done it" Chloe said gently as she brushed a strand away from Beca's eye. Beca was so surprised she didn't feel it, Chloe words so soothing and it was so easy to talk to her, she just didn't feel it at all.

"Wow! I'd usually be an absolute mess by now... How d'you do that?"

"I guess you were just concentrating on talking to me so much" she giggled. "Right I'm going to have to ask you to lie down and look up for me if that's alright. Also, no talking for the next couple of minutes." She said sounding like a doctor again.

"Kay" Beca said lying down and looking up smiling. Her ear felt very cold, but that was probably the numbing of the injection setting in.

The next few minutes were not the most pleasant... Chloe had all sorts of instruments, wipes and magnifying tools around her. She felt something very sharp press against the back of her ear and she could hear the instruments clunking around. Her fingers gripped the bench and her whole body tensed; this didn't go unnoticed by Chloe – the ever observant one. Chloe stopped what she was doing and placed her hand on top of Beca's.

"Hey it's nearly done, just this last bit ok" she whispered reassuringly. Beca nodded slightly but didn't look away from the ceiling. She refused to defile her badass image.

There was one final clunk and Chloe pulled out the instruments and placed a cooling piece of cotton wool into her ear. Beca was still looking at the ceiling, but she could feel Chloe's piercing blue eyes gazing at her. Beca slowly turned to face the red head and was met with a loving smile. Beca smiled back and sighed.

"Thank you Dr. Beale" she mumbled pathetically.

"No problem Miss Mitchell" Chloe said letting out a shy giggle and squeezing Beca's hand. "So I'm gonna need you to sit here with me for another ten minutes or so just to check it seals up ok and you don't have like a nervous heart attack or anything"

"No problem" Beca said sitting up. She then saw the tray where Chloe had discarded all the instruments. It was not a pretty sight. "Yikes..." she mumbled. Chloe followed her gaze.

"Mmm.. Lovely. Better out than in though, right?" She smirked.

"Yeah I guess" Beca sighed. She really wanted to ask Chloe out for a drink, but she knew it was inappropriate and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable or embarrass herself.

Chloe got up from her chair and cleared the instruments away whilst Beca sat deep in thought. She then slid off her white uniform robe and hung it up on the back of the door. This immediately grabbed Beca's attention and Chloe could feel the brunette eyeing her up from behind. Chloe was wearing a cute pair of ¾ length skinny jeans, a loose fitting pink top and had stashed a pair of wedges underneath her desk. As she bent down to pick up her shoes, her top rode above her trouser line to reveal a small section of flesh. Beca's heart almost jumped out of her mouth and she quickly looked away in embarrassment; she was insanely blushing. Chloe turned around and caught sight of the brunette's bright pink cheeks.

"Hey, you ok?" she said trying not to sound giggly.

"Yeah... course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" Beca said looking away and scratching her head.

"You just look a little flushed. How's the ear?"

"Feeling so much better, I can certainly hear a lot better now. Thanks Chloe."

"Only doing my job. But you're very welcome; sure you don't want that sticker?" She teased raising her eyebrows at Beca.

"If you want to stay my favourite doctor then you're definitely going to have to give me a sticker" Beca replied with a subtle wink. Chloe's smirk grew and she turned to her drawer to get her brave kiddy stickers out. She strolled over the Beca and offered the sheet for her to pick one.

"I'm your favourite doctor eh? I wonder why..." She smirked. "So do you want a lion, a tiger or a zebra?"

"Definitely gotta go with the tiger Dr. Beale" Beca said putting on a childish tone.

Chloe peeled of one of the stickers and placed it onto Beca's chest. As she pulled away her hand brushed the top of Beca's breast and it made the pair blush. It was an awkward few seconds, but it was certainly exciting. Chloe didn't move; she was still staring at Beca when the brunette looked down and stroked the sticker to make sure it was stuck on properly.

"Hey so am I done now?" Beca said smirking at Chloe.

"Yeah pretty much..." Chloe hesitated. "Hey Beca, d-d'you want to tag along with me and Aubrey to the p-pub. You said you wanted a drink, why go alone? Aubrey can't stay long, but we're going to have a gin and tonic... wanna come?" Chloe said stuttering her words nervously. She was definitely asking Beca out, but she didn't want Beca to know that and she also didn't want to seem too forward considering she was her doctor and they'd only met yesterday. All she had to do was get the feisty blonde to agree to come.

"Uhh yeah sure. I think we both need a drink after today" Beca smiled.

Chloe's heart leapt, she was fully expecting the brunette to say no! She was so excited; she hadn't been out with anyone for ages... not since her last relationship. But Beca was different; she was so tender and caring. Not that she knew her well yet, but she seemed so calm and collected, she was desperate to get to know her better. Even if it was just so they could be friends.

"Amazing, give me five minutes to go and collect my things and Aubrey"

"Sure. I'll wait outside" Beca said as she turned to walk to the door.

"See you in a bit"

Chloe's heart was pounding, she didn't even know if Beca was straight or not. But there was just something about Beca. Something that none of her boyfriends and girlfriends had ever had before. All she had to do now was persuade Aubrey to come out and have a drink with them to break the ice. This would not be an easy task.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone, sorry this is late - had a bit of a hectic week. Let me know what you think of this, not so sure about this one. Thanks for following and reading :) x_**

Chloe rushed through the main office door and ran straight towards to Aubrey's desk, to find an irritable looking blonde sat reading a magazine. She had hoped the blonde would be in a good mood, but with her asshole boyfriend situation, you could never tell.

"Hey Bree! How was your day?" Chloe beamed as she shuffled onto the desk in front of her.

"Oh, the usual" she sighed not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh... Is it Bumper again?" The blonde nodded not wanting to talk about it. "Oh, I'm sorry... Anyway, umm, I kind of have a favour to ask...?" Chloe whispered leaning forward cautiously.

"If it involves pretending to be your lesbian lover again, then no." Aubrey joked half seriously, slowly looking up at Chloe.

"Well, not exactly. You know that girl Beca I told you about yesterday?"

"...Yeah, the 'hot' one..." She said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah that one... well I kind of accidentally asked her out for a drink..."

"You did what?!" Aubrey's jaw nearly hit the floor with shock.

"Yeah I know it was kinda inappropriate but what's wrong with a little risk right...?"

"Well I don't think anyone else would see it that way... but that's beside the point. I can't believe you actually asked her out!"

"I know right... she's the first one in a long time..."

"Yeah, which is why you have to be careful Chloe... I don't want you getting hurt again. You've only just met her; you don't know anything about her!"

"Well I actually know quite a lot about her after looking at all her records..." Chloe whispered bending down so only Aubrey could hear her. The blonde gasped.

"Chloe Beale you stalker" Aubrey exclaimed slapping Chloe's knee playfully.

"Yeah I know... Anyway! I really need you to come with me"

"Go with you where...?"

"Uhh... to the pub... with me... and Beca..." The red head was suddenly not so playful.

"No. I am not being an awkward third wheel."

"Bree pleeease! I really need you right now. I don't know how it's gonna go and I could really do with a little support. You don't have to stay long, just one drink and then you can leave it to me!" she pleaded.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well... Uhhh... She's a DJ... I bet she knows some super hot guys... Guys hotter than Bumper" Chloe winked playfully. The blonde frowned for a minute, but her expression softened soon after.

"Alright, but you also owe me a movie night"

"You've got yourself a deal... Thanks Bree!" Chloe said throwing herself at the blonde for an embarrassing best friend hug.

The pair gathered their belongings from under the desk and made their way out of the surgery. Beca was stood waiting for them leaning against a wall; she couldn't help but smile when she saw the cutesy red head stumble out the door in excitement. She was a little bit apprehensive about the blonde coming too because she had only met her twice, and they knew almost nothing about each other.

"Hey Beca, I hear you're coming to the pub with us" Aubrey said smiling sweetly.

"Uhh Yeah I guess... if that's alright I mean?"

"Course it is!" Chloe interjected quickly, she could feel Beca was a little wary of Aubrey.

The three women strolled along the sidewalk for about half an hour, simply chatting about their days and plans for the weekend. When they reached the pub, Chloe and Beca went to grab a table and Aubrey bought the first round of drinks; two white wine spritzers and a pint. Whilst Aubrey was at the bar, Chloe and Beca had a chance to break the ice a little bit.

"So... How's your ear?" Chloe started awkwardly. She didn't know how to start it; she didn't want to mess anything up.

"It's alright now I think, so much better than it was."

"Good, I'm glad" Chloe smiled sweetly.

"You're a really good doctor..." Beca mumbled self-consciously. Chloe blushed at such a sweet comment from the seemingly closed personality of Beca, but she didn't make a fuss – she didn't want to embarrass the brunette. Thankfully Aubrey was quick and swiftly broke the slightly awkward silence brewing between them.

"Here you go ladies! Oh Chloe will you budge over I need more space than that!" Aubrey exclaimed gesturing Chloe to move closer to Beca. Chloe shot an evil look at Aubrey but quickly obliged and move further round the sofa to where Beca was. Chloe felt their knees brush and it caught her breath for a moment.

"You ok Chlo?" Aubrey chirped.

"Yeah course! Thanks for getting these Bree, I'll get the neck round" Chloe said winking obviously at Aubrey.

"Oh! Yeah... I can't stay long... I have to go and uhh, get my hair cut" Aubrey said stumbling over her lie. She'd been so excited for Chloe's date that she hadn't even though of an excuse, but she thought she'd covered it quite well... Kind of.

"Oh that's a shame. Well me and Beca can stay... If you want to that is...?" Chloe said nervously peeking at Beca's somewhat bemused expression. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Sure, why not" she shrugged.

For the next ten minutes or so, they carried on talking about work and various trivial matters and Chloe was surprised at how easily Beca settled in to conversation. She'd come across as quite shy when they first met. As soon as Aubrey finished her wine, she said her goodbye's and headed off to wait for Chloe back at their apartment in town. Chloe and Beca were finally alone and the red head felt much more comfortable now the ice had been broken.

"So Beca, I know all about your health, but I don't know much about you"

"Haha, well to be honest, there isn't much to know" Beca shrugged, a little embarrassed that Chloe had obviously been looking through her medical history.

"Oh don't be silly. I bet your life is really exciting, being a DJ and all"

"Well I guess so, but I'm not a proper DJ yet, I'm a sound technician at the local radio station, but I have a couple of shifts late at night"

"That's so cool, I bet it's so much fun"

"It can be, but it's also quite a slow business to get into unless you get a big break"

"Well at least you don't have to deal with sick people everyday..." Chloe teased.

"Haha, yeah I guess it could be worse" Beca said nudging Chloe with her shoulder. This time the contact made Chloe jump, she was not expecting that at all. Not from the brunette who flinched every time someone got within two metres of her.

"Hey, what do you want to drink? Next round's on me" Chloe said shuffling out the booth.

"Uhh, I'll go for another beer if that's ok"

"Sure."

When Chloe got back from the bar she placed the drinks down and scooched round to sit next to Beca again. This time she didn't think twice about leaving space between them. Suddenly a loud bouncy voice echoed through the pub from the speakers behind them.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Friday night quiz!" A rather large and confident looking blonde was stood behind the bar with a microphone and had stood a blackboard up ready to score. "Right, it's two pounds to play, if you win you get free shots all evening and I'm gonna need all your team names, you've got 5 minutes to decide!" Chloe and Beca looked at each other in amusement wondering whether they should take part. They were going to be there for another hour or so anyway, so why not?!

"Hey do you wanna do it?" Chloe beamed.

"Haha... well I'm not so good when it comes to trivia. But sure, we can give it a go" Beca replied with a smirk.

"Awesome! But we need a team name..."

"Oh yeah... I have no idea... I'm not that creative when it comes to names"

"Ok uuh... how about The Bellas?"

"What does that mean?" Beca grimaced.

"Well in direct translation it means The Beautifuls, but you get the gist?"

"Ok... but why would we be called that?" Chloe wanted to tell Beca that it was because she thought that she was beautiful, but that would be a little bit odd on the first date... If that's what it was...

"Because they're an amazing girl a capella group and they're pretty cool"

"Alright then..." Beca said sarcastically, sliding out of the booth and making her way to sign their team name on the board. A couple of minutes later, the paper was handed out and the quiz began.

"Right everyone! My name is Fat Amy and I am the boss tonight. Are you ready to kick some ass?!" The blonde jumped up onto a chair and threw her hands above her head. It was almost as though she was drunk... She really shouldn't be speaking like that. "Question one: How do you spell En-cyclo-paed-ia?"

"What sort of a question is that?!" Beca grumbled. "Ok I think it's E-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-e-d-i-a..."

"I swear there's an A in there somewhere though... Is it E-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-a-e-d-i-a?"

"Let's go with that; you're definitely much smarter than me!" Beca said smirking at Chloe.

"Question two: Which one of the Beatles leads the way on the front of the Abbey Road Album cover? If any of you get this wrong I will hunt you down and hurt you... Or just throw you out" The blonde joked, but she sounded deadly serious.

"Well that's hard... John Lennon of course!" Beca exclaimed.

"Sssh don't let anyone else hear! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm a hardcore Beatles fan."

"Alright Question 3: How old am I? Person closest get's the mark! And if there's lots of you with the same answer then I choose who I like most."

"Oh jesus, how are we going to answer that...?" Beca hissed. Chloe was sat with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok, well she's quite confident in the way she carries herself, at least 20, she's quite... bold and a bit rude... so no more than 30. She has faint frown lines, I'm guessing no more than 25. No wedding ring, hasn't had children, quite supple... I reckon she's about 23/24." Chloe's eyes didn't flicker from Amy. Beca's jaw nearly hit the table; she was somewhat impressed.

"How on earth did you get all that just from her appearance?!"

"I'm a doctor... it's kind of my job" Chloe smirked at Beca and scribbled down her answer.

"Aaand Question four! Who is more annoying; Justin Bieber or Carly Rae Jespen? By the way, the answer is so obvious, it's like oil in water..."

"It has to be Bieber..." Chloe snorted.

"Agreed." They sniggered.

"Next one! Who wrote Harry Potter? And the answer is not Harry Potter because it is not an autobiography."

Chloe and Beca didn't even have to confer for this one... who on earth would not know that! Beca glanced around and saw a couple of teams arguing with each other about it. She couldn't help but snigger which attracted some unwanted glares from people around. Chloe slapped her and pretended to tickle her so that the drunk people didn't overreact.

"Woah dude! No tickling" Beca took Chloe's hands and unknowingly pressed them firmly into her lap to try and stop her from tickling her. She quickly caught Chloe's sparkling eyes before letting go and turning back to Amy.

"Alright nerds, Question five: What are the two main ingredients for the healthiest cocktail around, the Bloody Mary?"

"Oh my gosh that's my favourite cocktail!" Chloe squeaked.

"Trust you to like the healthy one. That's so doctor-y of you" Beca sniggered playfully pushing her, but Chloe was feeling a little tipsy at this point and came right back up towards Beca. Their noses brushed and the pair fell about laughing; everyone was staring at them now.

"Ooook, looks like table five are getting a little rowdy..." Chloe and Beca went bright red. "So Question six: uhhh... Who wrote the song 'Titanium'?" Chloe's heart leapt as she rather over-enthusiastically scribbled down the answer.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca whispered.

"Have I been living under a rock? Of course I know David Guetta. It's a... cool song..." Chloe blushed.

"Ooook, so this Aussie has officially run out of questions! I know there's usually like 20, but whatever. Hand in your cheeky papers and let's do this!"

Beca handed their paper in and bought the next round of drinks. She plonked herself next to Chloe and slid another wine in front of the red head. The papers were marked fairly quickly because there were only a few other teams. Beca didn't think they stood a chance, but it was good fun and her and Chloe had relaxed into each other's company perfectly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have joint winners! The Bellas and The English. However there can only be one winner and I'm afraid I have to go with The Bellas! Sorry English people, but you're in America; it's a tough life. Alright Bellas, free shots for the rest of the night and because you got my age right, you can have a free bottle of wine as well!"

The next half an hour or so consisted of six shots each and a bottle of wine between them. This being on top of the alcohol they'd already had, by the end of the night, they were feeling tipsy to say the least. Chloe's head toppled to Beca's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around her waist. At this point, Beca's sense of personal boundaries had completely collapsed and so she didn't mind it at all.

"We should probably get you home Dr. Beale" Beca whispered into her ear, their cheeks touching softly.

"I guess we probably should... I mean you probably... I mean I probably should get going..." Chloe was giggling and tripping over her words so much that Beca could hardly understand her. Chloe threw her arm around Beca's shoulder and Beca stood her up.

"I think I'm going to need a little assistance getting home..." Chloe slurred into the brunette's ear, stroking a stray piece of hair from her face. Beca shivered at her touch, but she was too drunk to react. She didn't usually like getting completely smashed. However Chloe seemed to bring out a confidence in her and it made her feel more adventurous.

"I reckon I can do that Dr. Beale" she said with her signature smirk plastered across her face. With that the drunken pair staggered out of the bar and called a cab to take them to Chloe's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long, been such a hectic week at uni. Hope this is alright, started getting more ideas now and hopefully updates won't take so long. As always thank you so much for following, reading and reviewing - it's really helpful and I love writing! Please review this chapter too! :) Lots of love xx_**

Chloe was the first to stumble out of the taxi and fell flat on the ground giggling and waiting for Beca. The journey back had been full of laughing and joking and the pair just couldn't stop. She was too busy rolling around on the floor to notice that she had badly grazed her knee on the way down; it wasn't until Beca crawled out the taxi and helped her up that she realised just how much it stung.

"Ouch!" Chloe squealed into Beca's neck.

"Dude! That was my ear!"

"Sorryy, but my knee really hurts" She squirmed trying to get Beca to look.

"Yikes. That's a graze and a half" Beca said tightening her hold on the drunken red head.

"Will you help me put a band aid on it?" Chloe said looking longingly into Beca's dilated eyes.

"You're the doctor here!"

"Pleease? I can't put one on myself"

"Whatever Doctor Beale. You can remove an abscess from my ear, I'm sure you can put a bandage on…" Chloe's deep blue eyes didn't budge and they were starting to tear up in the moonlight. "Alright, alright! Don't pull the puppy dog eyes with me!"

The pair stumbled and swayed up Chloe's path and the red head clumsily shoved her keys in the door before dropping them out the lock onto Beca's foot. They both bent down to pick them up, but in doing so smacked their foreheads together and fell back to the floor. Beca grunted playfully and pulled herself and Chloe back up before grabbing the keys and carefully unlocking the door. As they stepped into the light, spacious hallway, there was a note pinned up on the mirror from Aubrey:

_Won't be back till tomorrow morning, mum called. See you then, Bree x_

"Bree won't be back till tomorrow, wanna stay tonight?" Chloe said winking suggestively at Beca.

"Uhh I think that might be a little inappropriate…"

"Why? I'm only your doctor, not your high school teacher…"

"Not what I meant… I just mean… where would I sleep?"

"In the guest bedroom… duh!" Chloe shot Beca a cutesy look before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Ok Doctor Mitchell, you're gonna need a bandage, an antiseptic wipe and a gentle hand"

"I'm gentle anyway."

"I bet you are…"

"I don't think you're gonna remember any of this tomorrow…"

"I guess you'll find out won't you"

Beca smirked as she slapped Chloe's knee and strolled off to get the first aid. Chloe was squealing from Beca's slap and was quietly cursing at the brunette.

"You're gonna pay for that Mitchell. Next medical problem for you and you're so going down"

"Well I seem to remember reading an article saying that improper medical practices are illegal…"

Who said they were going to be improper… You might need more than one injection you never know…"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Depends how nice you are to me" Chloe shuffled closer to the edge so that her face was just inches from the brunettes. "I suppose if you're gentle then I could be gentle." This seductive whisper sent shivers down Beca's spine as she unravelled a strip of bandage and lay it smoothly across her thigh ready to wrap around the graze.

"This might sting a little" Beca grimaced.

"I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it."

Beca wiped the cut clean and Chloe winced at the touch but soon settled into the soothing cool feeling of the wipe. She watched Beca intently as the pretty brunette carefully wound the bandage around Chloe's knee and sealed it. She was right, Beca really was gentle; her hands so soft and affectionate, it was as though her hands were made of silk. When she'd finished dressing the cut, Beca kissed her finger and touched Chloe's knee. It was such a sweet gesture and it sent an eruption of butterflies into Chloe's stomach. Beca's eyes slowly came up to meet Chloe's, and she smiled sweetly into the gaze. Without realising it, Chloe's hands had snaked down her lap and were now around Beca's resting on her knee. But similar to the rest of her behaviour this evening, she was too drunk to care.

"Thanks Becs."

"Welcome." Beca's smile was so full of affection and warmth, but as soon as she realised her lapse in repuation, she turned her sweet smile into her signature smirk. "Wasn't gonna let you bleed to death was I? Would be an awkward conversation with Aubrey." Chloe started giggling and she let Beca's hands go. The loss of contact disappointed the pair slightly, but they weren't going to make that obvious.

"Well I guess it's getting kinda late… we should probably be getting to bed." Beca stated, awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chloe said dipping her head slightly; she would have loved to sit up and chat a little more… but she knew Beca was right. "I'll show you the guest room, it's right next to mine."

"Sure."

Chloe led Beca through the hall and up the narrow staircase. At the top of the stairs was a gleaming white bathroom with various silver and black decorations to compliment the colour scheme; it looked rather expensive. As they turned the corner, Chloe gestured towards the two rooms at the end of the hallway. Chloe's room was blue with cream and blue accessories, it looked very French and very appropriate to Chloe's personality. Next door was a simple cream room with a beautiful single bed and various surfaces placed around the room. Everything was so clean and tidy; Beca could only ever dream of having an apartment as stunningly presented as this. The guest room was smaller than the rest, but it was still roomy and comfortable; perfect. Chloe caught Beca's somewhat lost expression as she entered the guest room, she suddenly felt a little self-conscious about her apartment.

"Is everything ok?" she whispered.

"Perfect." She may have only said one word, but it was sweet enough to reassure Chloe and plaster a smile across her face.

"I'll go and grab us some water so we aren't sick tomorrow morning. There are some pyjamas you can borrow in my closet just inside my room. I'll let you get changed."

"Kay. Thanks Doctor Beale." Beca teased. Chloe shot her a bemused look as she skipped back down stairs to give her some privacy.

When Chloe returned, Beca was sat twiddling her thumbs in the guest room. Chloe couldn't help but notice how cute the brunette looked in her pyjamas. She'd picked Chloe's favourites too; a pair of purple check shorts and a low cut violet camisole - two great minds think alike right?!

"Here" Chloe said placing the glass of water on the side. She was tempted to sit next to Beca, but she was too anxious.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay. You didn't have to do that."

"Well I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I sent you back in that state now would I?" She teased nudging Beca backwards. "The switch is by the door, turn it out when you're ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Chloe."

As Chloe slipped out of the room and into hers just next door, she could feel Beca's gaze on her; it felt good. But she ignored it and quickly changed into some night clothes before going to switch off the light. As she stepped towards the door to switch off the light, she hesitated. She was so tempted to go back and sit with Beca, but she didn't want to freak the brunette out. However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard Beca flick her light off, but she didn't move. Chloe quickly flicked her switch off and stood silently at her door. She could hear Beca breathing, it was almost as though she was going to say something. Beca cleared her throat.

"Night Chlo." she whispered. Chloe was surprised at her new nickname - they'd only known each other five minutes. But then again… she'd started calling her Becs, so fair is fair.

"Night Beca."

Even after their verbal exchange, neither moved. It was pitch black, only a strip of moonlight bled in through the window and it scattered shapelessly across the small section of wall between the two rooms. Chloe couldn't help but feel the irresistible urge to peek around her door just to see if Beca was still there or if she was imagining the whole thing. She contemplated for a couple of seconds, but curiosity soon took over. Chloe edged silently to the edge of the hallway, her face just creeping around the frame of her bedroom door. She couldn't see much but she could sense Beca still standing just by her door. She daren't move in case she startled her, but seconds later Beca's head peeped round the corner. They could both sense each other's presence, but neither backed away. Chloe edged forward a tad more as Beca's whole body appeared in front of her; the slit of moonlight catching the top of her slim, toned legs. They were both starting to breath a little heavier now and they slowly but surely, continued to shift towards each other. Chloe's breath hitched when she smelt Beca's intoxicating perfume; so sweet but so alluring. She could feel Beca's breath and their bodies were almost touching, just inches away. The moonlight now caught Beca's eyes; they were such a deep shade of blue and they were filled with desire, but she could feel Beca's qualm too. Their hips teasingly met and they both gasped quietly. They knew hardly anything about each other, but in that moment, it felt like they'd known each other for years. Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath tickling her nose and she was desperately trying to resist the urge to slam Beca against the wall and kiss her - she didn't even know if Beca was single, let alone into girls! Having said that she wouldn't be in this situation if she wasn't at least a little curious. Before Chloe could even contemplate going back inside to sleep, Beca's hands had snaked round the back of Chloe pulling their hips into harsh contact. Chloe couldn't hold it anymore. She gasped and pushed Beca firmly back against the wall, pressing herself hard against her. She then felt Beca bring their faces together and before she knew it their lips had collided and passion was erupting from every inch of their bodies. Beca elicited a throaty moan and pulled Chloe harder against her. The pair slid onto the floor and Chloe clambered on top of Beca, connecting their lips again. She teased Beca's lips with the tip of her tongue begging for entrance into the brunettes mouth. Beca didn't even hesitate. Chloe slid her hands under Beca's top and gently started to massage her toned stomach. Beca moaned again, this time much louder and it made Chloe respond with an equally loud pleasurable moan. She couldn't help but press her centre against Beca's and soon they were starting to move rhythmically. Neither wanted to stop. But realisation struck hard when Chloe heard keys turning the lock at the front door. Aubrey was back early. They both stopped immediately and panic set in. Chloe whipped her hands out from Beca's top and shot up. Beca scrambled to her feet and caught Chloe's eyes. Nothing. She couldn't see any recognisable expression or sign. She shot one last worried glance at Chloe before she ran into the guest room and slipped into bed. Chloe meanwhile ran downstairs to greet the blonde.

"Hey Bree! Thought you said you wouldn't be back till morning?" She started breathlessly.

"Hey Chloe, looking a little flustered… you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just been a little ill… had too much to drink."

"Oh my god how did it go?!"

"Good. Great actually. Beca is in the guest room actually. Couldn't send her home in that state…"

"She's here?!"

"Yeah. But nothing like that." Chloe blushed. "She just needed a place to crash. So why are you back so early?"

"Sounds like I might have interrupted something…" She smirked. "Yeah mum thought her boiler was going to explode. But actually it was just the hot water playing up. Easy fix, thought it'd be easier coming back."

"At three in the morning?" Chloe hissed.

"Woah sorry if I woke you. If I didn't know any better Chlo, I'd say you were hiding something…"

"Oh shush Bree" Chloe said pushing Aubrey playfully. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night Chloe."

As Chloe slid back into bed, she buried her face into her pillow. What just happened? It felt so amazing but so wrong at the same time. And what on earth was Beca thinking? Maybe that's not what she wanted… But she seemed to enjoy it. And what was going to change? Chloe really liked Beca and she was desperate not to blow it all in one go, but had she already done it? The house fell silent as Aubrey shut her door and went to bed. But Beca and Chloe were still wide awake. Very much so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about not updating for a while, it's been so hectic at uni recently. I'm also suffering with a severe case of writer's block right now... I think I've got a rough idea of how the rest of this fic is going to go, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas drop me a message J As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing x_**

It got to about 5am and Beca was still wide awake. Her brain was melting; she couldn't calm herself down and she was definitely not going to get any more sleep. She was just torturing herself with lustful thoughts. But what if Chloe was the same? Beca doubted it; she was probably still asleep, probably already forgotten what happened, probably didn't care that much about-

"Hey Becs..." Chloe whispered timidly from the black doorway. "I can't sleep..."

"Me neither" Beca muttered pushing the thick locks off her face.

"Can I come in...?" Chloe whispered inching forwards a bit. Beca shuffled awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah sure..."

Chloe crept into the room and slipped effortlessly into the covers next to Beca. The brunette looked quizzically at the sudden presence next to her, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to move away. For a few minutes they just lay there. Close, but not touching. It was quite an uncomfortable silence, a first for the pair; Beca was desperate for some contact, but she couldn't get the image of Chloe's face full of fear after their make-out session out of her head.

"Umm... would you mind if we cuddled...?"

"You wanna cuddle with me?" Beca was a little surprised at Chloe's sudden request.

"Well... we don't have to... but I'm a bit of a... I really like cuddling up to someone..."

"Sure"

Chloe shuffled ever so slightly closer to Beca and nuzzled her face in the crook of Beca's neck. Beca moaned at the contact, but quickly tensed when she realised what she'd done.

"I guess you like cuddling too then..." The ginger giggled quietly.

"I guess so" Beca muttered. All the wanted to do was pull Chloe on top of her, but she'd never have the courage to do it. "Actually umm, would you mind if we... umm, actually no it doesn't matter."

"No, tell me!"

"I don't even know what I was gonna say..."

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me Becs..." Chloe moaned pushing her face further into Beca's neck. The contact was killing the brunette. But if this was the way to die, she didn't mind all that much. Beca couldn't respond.

"Well judging by the 180 bmp your heart is racing at right now, I'm going to take a wild guess and..." Chloe was whispering seductively into Beca's ear, letting her soft lips graze the shell of the brunette's ear. Before Beca knew it, Chloe had snaked her leg over Beca and was lowering herself. All Beca could focus on was the sudden realisation that Chloe only had a vest on and a rather small pair of black pants. She could feel the heat radiating off of the red head... maybe the redhead did feel something for her, at least sexually.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Chloe whimpered, nipping at Beca's collarbone.

"Uhh..." Beca had no idea what to say... and now she was hesitating... oh fuck it! "You have no idea!" Beca breathed heavily pulling Chloe down harder as she connected their lips in an aggressive and passionate kiss. Chloe moaned deeply into Beca's mouth as their tongues massaged each other and Beca's hands started to roam under Chloe's shirt again. Chloe sounded so sexy; Beca couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd wanted to. This was something Chloe easily picked up on.

"You're so hot when you're excited..." Chloe grunted as she felt a layer of wetness seep through her pants and onto Beca's pyjama pants.

"Mmm... I can feel your enthusiasm..." the brunette smirked as her hands travelled down Chloe's torso and teased the rim of her underwear. When the redhead gasped and tensed in surprise, Beca retreated her hands in case she'd made Chloe uncomfortable. She then realised Chloe was frowning at her.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Chloe hissed playfully into Beca's ear.

"I thought you were uncomfortable..."

"Now uncomfortable is definitely not the word I'd use..."

"Mind if I try again then?" Beca smirked, sliding her hands back down Chloe's curves. There was no response, just heavy breathing. "I'll take that as a yes then"

Beca tickled her hands further down Chloe's body and giggled softly at the feeling of faint goose-bumps arising from the girl's hot skin. As she reached the girls hips bones, she trailed her finger lightly into the dip and over her centre, finally finding the inside of her thigh. Chloe's breathing was jagged and heavy; she couldn't control the reactions the brunette was eliciting from her and she found herself climaxing before the brunette had even touched her properly. Beca could sense her frustration and slowly slipped Chloe's underwear down her legs, letting her tongue trace the inside of her thigh. She then shifted back up the redhead's body and positioned herself on top of Chloe so their centres were pressed tightly together. They began moving together rhythmically, whimpering quietly into each other's bodies. They both simultaneously began to climax, but Beca didn't want to stop at this. She stopped moving abruptly and crashed their lips together whilst stroking her hands down the woman's body beneath her. Finding no further hesitation from Chloe, she kissed her passionately as she slid one finger effortlessly into her. She felt Chloe tense at the touch, but she soon relaxed when the brunette started to massage her throbbing centre tantalisingly slowly. Chloe couldn't help but ride Beca's fingers harder and faster and soon her breathing began to quicken; the brunette could feel her starting to tense around her. With one last curl of Beca's fingers, Chloe's back shot into an arch as her body rode it's ultimate release. She couldn't help but cry out Beca's name as she slowly came down from her high. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she opened her eyes and gazed into the dark blue, lust filled orbs staring back at her.

"Umm... well that was hot..." Beca whispered seductively into Chloe's neck. The redhead shuddered beneath her at the moist breath on her neck.

"Glad you think so" she winked. "You're amazing Becs, I feel like we're so close already."

"I know what you mean."

"So, you ready?"

"For what?"

"Your turn!" Chloe chuckled, flipping their positions and whipping Beca's underwear off at the same time. "Let's see if you can handle Chloe Beale..."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe awoke to light shuffling downstairs. She went to swing her legs out, but quickly remembered where she was. She couldn't help but smile at the peaceful brunette curled into Chloe's side. If there was a heaven, this was definitely it. She tried to shift around the brunette, but her touch was immediately missed when Beca sat up abruptly, smacking her forehead into Chloe's elbow.

"Shit!" she winced, falling back into bed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah... fine... just a little concuss." She smirked, but still evidently in pain.

"You're not allowed to diagnose yourself Miss Mitchell. That's my job" she winked stroking a finger across Beca's forehead. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some"

"Ok, sit tight. I'll be back in a little bit" Chloe said throwing a robe on and sauntering out the door.

As soon as Chloe had left the room, Beca suddenly felt very self-conscious about the fact that she was naked. She decided she should get dressed and maybe head down to meet Chloe for her coffee instead of making her bring it back up. She quickly threw her clothes on and skipped down the stairs quietly. She was just about to open the kitchen door when she heard muffled voices; she had completely forgotten about Aubrey.

"Are you sure about this Chloe? I mean... you've only known her five minutes... and she's your patient..." Aubrey pressed as Chloe was making the coffee.

"Bree, you don't understand, I-"

"No Chloe, you don't understand, you could lose your job if anyone found out!" she hissed.

"Well nobody's gonna find out!"

"But what if they do?! Chloe it's completely inappropriate."

"You didn't seem to care that much yesterday when you were supporting me." Chloe muttered inwardly.

"Well I didn't know you were going to fuck her!" Aubrey spat.

"Excuse me?!"

"People in Italy heard you two last night!"

"Ok, so going for a drink with her is less appropriate than having sex?!" Chloe immediately regretted saying this as soon as it came out; of course having sex was worse.

"Are you serious Chloe?! Are you fucking serious?"

"Bree, she's different!"

"Yeah I know she's different, in my opinion she's way too alternative for you. You're not right for each other... there, I said it."

"We've only had sex Aubrey, it's not important, it's not like we're married." With that, Chloe slammed the coffee down and stormed out of the kitchen, only to come face to face with a mortified Beca.

"Not important huh? Guess we're not that close after all. See you around Doctor Beale." Beca hissed turning on her feet and slamming the door behind her.

Chloe couldn't move. She was just about to go and explain things to Beca and then ask her out on a proper date to prove to the brunette that they weren't 'friends with benefits'. Every muscle in her body was stuck, but all her heart wanted to do was chase after the mysterious brunette that she'd come to care so much about in the past couple of days. Finally, after a few seconds (but felt like hours), Chloe managed to sprint after Beca. The brunette was already at the end of her road, but Chloe was quick and she soon caught up to her without causing her to run.

"Beca wait!"

"Fuck of Chloe."

"You don't understand, that's not what I meant! Beca, please listen to me!" Chloe yelled, starting to sob.

The brunette swung around and stormed towards an expectant Chloe. She was so hurt; she honestly thought that she had meant more to Chloe than a simple one night stand. Chloe certainly meant more to her.

"Chloe. I can't do this right now. I honestly thought we had something more... guess I was wrong."

"No, no, no. Beca you have no idea, you mean so much to me already and-"

"Whatever Chloe. You've made your feelings pretty clear. Stay away from me."

Beca couldn't hold in her tears anymore, but she refused to cry in front of Chloe so she sprinted as fast as she could towards the road and hollered a taxi straight away. She knew that the redhead was hurting too, but she couldn't even begin to think about her feelings, she was too angry.

Chloe could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she had brought this upon herself. She didn't even have Beca's number to call, she had no control over it and there was no way of getting her back. She turned on her feet and headed back to the house... good job she didn't have work today.


End file.
